Welcome to Great Royale Casino!
by Aliyah-7
Summary: Rex, Noah and Bobo are trapped in a casino; and now Holiday and Six must bail them out. But, Holiday? are you feeling okay? Why are you trembling? (more humor than romance).
1. Chapter 1

**I was talking with a school friend, and remembered my old days. Searching in my old files, I found this, and since I wanted to write something funny, I continued this fic. Here's chapter one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't, and never did, own Generator Rex. But if I own it someday, I will continue the serie!**

* * *

"Never answer a phone that isn't yours"

It was just a normal slow morning at Providence headquarters. Rex had woken up early in the morning and sneaked out with Bobo to go to Noah's and then to who knows where. Since Holiday wouldn't have to lead with a bored teenager and his chimp sidekick, she felt free enough to have some fun to her own style.

She put her goggles on, took a pair of gloves from the table and was ready to start mixing the different liquids when very well-known silent footsteps were felt inside her lab.

"Morning, Six" greeted the doctor, not looking at him as she was focused on putting the plastic gloves in her hands before proceeding.

Six, contrary to the smiling doctor, instead of greeting like any normal person would do, remained in silence, staring at the chemicals in the table. There was a white bottle that could be read 'alcohol' on it, two test tubes, both of them filled with a transparent liquid and two cardboard cups. Whatever she was going to do, Six was sure it had nothing to do with her research, or anything productive for the matter.

"What are you doing?" asked Agent Six, in his usual monotonous and demanding tone that only he could have.

"I decided I would take a break from the paperwork" she replied. "Beverly asked me a favor, and since I have the entire lab for myself I decided to do it now before I forget".

Six silently nodded while observing her take one of the test tube and pour a certain amount in one of the cardboard cups. Then she proceeded to take the remaining test tube and pour a smaller amount in the same cup. Six was expecting to explode or something (not like he didn't trust in her skill, he was just used to think the worst of almost everything), but nothing happened.

"Are you going to stare at me forever?" she said, breaking the silence. Six, though he didn't move, snapped back into reality.

"Have you seen Rex?" he tried to change the subject.

"He woke up early this morning and went to hang out with Bobo and Noah." She answered. Holiday began stirring the white chemical until it became a soft solid mixture. She took it off from the cardboard and carefully started to knead it, carefully enough to not crumble the substance.

Both were equally in silence, Six staring at Holiday while she was kneading the mass into a sphere, when a cellphone started to ring.

Six's attention quickly was drawn to the sound, which was coming from Holiday's lab coat right pocket.

"Can you please attend the call? My hands are busy" she said, not erasing that smile from her lips. Six was having a hard time trying to read her emotions, even when the doctor was such an expressive person.

Trying to not think in the awkwardness of the moment, Six took the doctor's cellphone and answered the call, hoping that nobody would ask why a man was answering her cellphone.

"Yes?" was all Six could manage to say. He could have looked at the number before answering, or, instead of answering, easily could have extend it to her to let her speak. Well, now it was too late to do any of that.

"Six?" the familiar voice of the latino teenager echoed into both adults ears. Six wished it had been someone else calling the doctor, and Holiday wished to know what the agent was thinking now.

"What's the matter, Rex?" he said, keeping the calmness only he would have in such situation.

"What are you doing with the doc's cellphone?" asked Rex, curious.

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait!"

Six let go an unnoticeable smirk, he knew he wouldn't call the doctor unless it was an emergency, but still, Rex it was a kid, he used to get distracted easily.

"What it is?" he repeated. Six could hear how at the other end Rex was arguing with someone else, probably Noah.

"Ummmm... do you think you can come to pick us up?" it was heard from the phone. Both Holiday and Six knew Rex very well to know that he was hiding something, and it was nothing good.

"Where are you?" said the agent as he noticed that Holiday was no longer playing with the white mass. She had removed the goggles and now she was doing the same with the gloves, the smile on her lips had erased, she was concerned.

"Ummm..." was all Rex managed to say before a voice close him told him to not tell them were exactly they were if they wanted to live. Yup, as they had thought, nothing good was going on.

Holiday, already worried about them, took the phone from Six's hand before he could open the mouth to speak again. He had to use all his skills to not retrieve the phone back by instinct. He wasn't used, and didn't hope to be anytime soon, to let someone else take something from his hands abruptly.

"Rex, where are you?" she demanded. Her eyebrows had knitted into a frown and her voice had turned, from the soft and melodious tone, into a harsh and life threatening one. A gulp was clearly heard from the other end, along with the teenager's response.

"Umm... Vegas?" he shyly said. Six hoped that the kid would be smart enough to put the cellphone a meter away from its ear after that. He was in deep heinous troubles now.

"WHAT?!" yelled the doctor, loosing the calm that she had earned during morning.

"What the heck are you doing in Vegas, Rex?!" Six barely heard the rest, some babbling, Noah's voice advising Rex's next words and some non-understandable words. Holiday remained in her position, paying attention to every word.

"Fine, wait us there and don't touch anything!" warned them the doctor before hung up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before place her phone back into her lab coat right pocket.

"They're in a casino in Las Vegas, they are not sure which one but they do know that they shouldn't have brought the monkey with them." she explained to the agent, who was staring at her, a quizzical eyebrow raised.

Six didn't need to ask what exactly had happened. Bobo was a gambler, and a very impulsive one; the most probably thing would be that he gambled more money that he could afford and now he was being hold by security.

"We are going to get them back" stated Holiday. She walked towards the door, mumbling something not audible for Six's ears.

"Wait me at the hangar, please. I'll be right back". And with that, she was off.

For the moment Holiday arrived to the hangar, half hour later, Six was already waiting her in the jump jet. It required a lot of the agent's patience to wait for her; of course he knew women took a lot of time getting ready, but he didn't expect to Holiday to be like that, especially when it was something urgent as two teenagers in a casino.

"Sorry for the wait" she apologized as soon as she reached the cockpit of the jet. Six didn't reply and started to turn on the engine, but, as he moved his right arm to press one of the buttons of the far right, Holiday pressed it first; just on that moment Six actually looked at her.

Aside of how gorgeous she looked, Six noted how she was wearing something... unlike her. Her hair was loosened and instead of her usual attire she was wearing an unzipped leather cream-colored jacket, with a red T-shirt. She was also wearing a pair of purple-tinted glasses and a crimson red beret that gave her a certain air of a french woman. Instead of her usual gray skirt, she was wearing black cotton jeans and a pair of brown leather boots with black laces.

Before she could tell that he was looking at her through the corner of his eyelid, Six move back to his position and put both hands on the controls, ready to takeoff.

"Why the clothes, doctor?" asked Six, not looking at her as he was pretending to be more focused on the takeoff.

Holiday bit her lower lip, trying to think on a good excuse, but failing miserably.

"For nothing" was her quick reply. She had already wasted too much time on thinking such stupid response.

Though Six was very sure that that answer was way far from the truth, he decided to not keep asking in order to pretend that he wasn't that concerned for the matter at all. Finally the jump jet took off and seconds later there was no sight of them near Providence.

* * *

**The chapter's name was the first thing that came to my mind. I want to write fun, so the tittles will help me with that. I hope you liked it, and if this fanfic-section is still alive, I hope you guys leave me areview telling what do you think.**

**See ya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since it had a general good-welcome, I decided to keep this up! Now, I must say most of this chapter was written a year ago, and the last few paragraps only yesterday (and you will notice the difference), so please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer****: You know already, if I owned Gen Rex my fics would be true and the show would be still going!**

* * *

"If you need help, don't ask to your friends"

"This is your fault!"

"My fault!? I told you to not come down here!"

Bobo was sat on the floor, thinking on his on way to escape, when the known voices of two teenagers echoed in the hallway. Whatever they had done, Rex and Noah had managed themselves to end in the same as Bobo, trapped in one of the security rooms of the casino.

One of the guards opened the door using a sophisticated keycard to put the two teenagers inside. The monkey took his chance and directly charged against the guard, but fortunately for the guard; his partner, who was holding both Rex and Noah, quickly reacted and used the two boys as human shield; the result, two teenagers crying of pain and a barely conscious monkey. The guard locked the cell once more and both left the hallway, laughing at the incident.

"Way to go for back up." commented Bobo sarcastically.

Rex, who stood up first, went to sit to the nearest branch, sobbing his hurt stomach. As for Noah, once he recovered mostly of the pain, decided to sit on the floor, his back leaning against the cold metal.

"Damn, Six is gonna kill us." said Rex, holding his head with both hands.

"If he can get us outta here. Not even green bean has enough money to bail us out." considering Bobo was the expert in casino stuff of the three of them, Rex and Noah nodded in agreement.

"So what happened?" inquired Bobo. As far as he knew, the only one who had a debt with the casino was him, and he knew Rex pretty well to know that he wasn't the gambler type.

"It was Noah's idea!" yelled Rex, pointing at the blonde teenager who was sitting in front of him. "He thought that we could get the money by using the nanites to hijack the slots machines! Two guards caught us and…!"

"They dragged us into here." finished Noah. He looked slightly annoyed, whenever they were trying to have fun; something just HAD to go wrong to him. Maybe Rex was cursed; after all, he had gotten into lots of troubles because of him. But, oh well, maybe he would laugh of it someday... when he gets out of jail, probably.

-o-

Meanwhile Noah and Rex were waiting in jail (because, though it was called security holding cell, it was obvious that it was the casino's private prison), Agent Six and Doctor Holiday had arrived to town. After landing in an abandoned parking lot two blocks away from Rex's coordinates, Six and Holiday walked until they found the building were the signal was coming from.

'Great Royal Casino' it read in a red and white neon sign. Six stared at the sign for a few seconds. When it had been the last time he had been into a casino? Eight years, ten years ago? Man, time does blow fast, isn't it? But he wasn't the gambler type, no. He had been a few times, most of them because a job required it, but he had to admit that he had enjoyed those times at the casino. The liquor, the women...

Six felt a shiver run down through his spine at the last thought. He was the sixth most deadly person in the world; there was no way that Holiday's presence would intimidate him... in his thoughts. She wasn't a mind reader, certainly not.

Six decided to not waste any more time and walked inside the great building. Holiday was following him by close behind.

Once the door closed behind them, both Six and Holiday took a few seconds to look their surroundings. It was all lighted up, decorated into a tropical style with a red carpet all over the floor. The overwhelming sound of the slot machines, the constant sound of the white ball spinning on the roulette, the voices of the croupiers announcing the results and all the voices of joy, laugh, anger, and depression mixed inside the building provided the environment typical of a casino.

'Well, things hadn't changed that much' thought Six.

He scanned his surroundings, hoping to find a tan skinned teenager accompanied by a blonde guy but Rex and Noah were nowhere to be seen. Maybe the doc had already found them; she had been so quiet ever since they took off from Providence...

"Do you se-?" Six was about to ask but he paused the sight of the doc.

If he didn't know her better, he would say she was in a certain state of shook. Her eyes were wide open and her lips were slightly trembling, mumbling something so low that it couldn't be heard by human ear.

"Holiday?" he tried to call her back to reality, a raised eyebrow at the sight of the doctor.

She didn't respond immediately. Fortunately, Six hadn't noted how her knees were slightly trembling and how her knuckles had turned white from her hands being so clenched. She shouldn't have come; she knew that something like that would happen! But she couldn't help it, at the sound of the kid in trouble her mind was primarily focused on one thing: save Rex.

"Six," she said, her voice not sounding as confident and strong as it used to sound. The agent didn't say a word and waited for her to come out from her shock to finish that phrase.

The strength, as suddenly it came, it left. She had to grab the agent's wrist and literally squeezed it as she tried to regain her composure.

"I have to confess you something."

Six stared at her, waiting her to continue, but on the moment Holiday opened her mouth to speak, a receptionist came to them and spoke to Six, causing Holiday to close her mouth and drive the agent's attention to the unknown lady.

"Welcome to Great Royale Casino! How can I help you?"

"We are looking for two boys and a monkey," replied Six, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The smile of the blonde lady erased quickly. Her hands traveled down to her hips and her brown eyes were shooting daggers at the newcomers. Whatever they had done, the casino knew; and, if things couldn't get worse, they didn't want to cooperate with anyone related to them.

"Follow me."

Six followed the woman in silence, his thoughts only focused on how they would be treating the kid. He knew if they attacked Rex he would attack back and, let's face it, he would destroy the entire place and go free (well, probably Providence would have to pay the damages but that money came from White's pocket so...).

Holiday had a rough time following Six; seeing all the machines, all the people, all the noise... she felt she was about to have a mental collapse! But she had to pull herself together, she had to be strong! She was there only to safe Rex! And, as soon as she could bail him out, she would take it from an ear back to the jump-jet and then back to Providence.

As they left the entertainment area, the red carpet disappeared, and so the tropical decorations; the hallway they were walking into was all of metal, and the few lights were embedded in the roof. The atmosphere became tense and Holiday could feel the cold of the place. It was the perfect environment to make you feel a miserable prisoner of money. Holiday felt a shiver run down through her spine.

"Six! You came!" yelled the kid with enthusiasm as he saw his protector appear.

Noah and Bobo went closer to the ceiling, their eyes pleading for help. But their smiles and hopes vanished when they saw who was coming behind them. If glares could kill, flames would have consumed both teenagers and the chimp. Holiday, seeing them behind bars, forgot all her traumas and only focused on the kids.

"Oh, oh...!" said Noah, his eyes traveling back to Rex, who gulped heavily.

* * *

**End chapter! I know, it's short. And now you will have to give me a few days to write the rest, because it's all new. But don't worry, I have it all in my head (only a general idea, you're screwed! ... kidding!). If I'm uploading this, I'm planning on finish it. Might take some time, though. I have to work.**

**The chapter is called like that because, when Bobo asked for back-up, his friends made it only worse; at the same time, Rex asked Six for back-up, and now he will have to face the doctor's wrath! ... or maybe not?**

**See ya~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya~! Did you miss me? I'm really sorry. I posted the first two chapters, but I got stuck. This one it's not so funny, but hopefully the next one will.**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Gen Rex... hehe~ the things I would do!**

* * *

"In dire situation, press the panic button!"

"What were you thinking!?" yelled Holiday at them, while Six went to talk with security to bail the kids out. The monkey would have to get his own way.

Rex and Noah backed off from the ceiling the moment her face became closer. No excuse would be fair for her and, honestly, they had no excuse! Bobo had invited them in, only to sightsee! Sure though, next thing they saw was Bobo accompanied by three gorgeous women, holding a glass of martini... Okay, maybe they weren't thinking properly.

"I'm sorry, Doc! I promise it won't happen again!" replied Rex, trying to use a puppy face that had only worked once when he was a kid.

Holiday stared directly at him, and sighed in defeat. She couldn't get mad at the boy, at least not that much; he was only a teenager, after all. But, someone would pay for the three of them being in jail and, since it couldn't be the kids, it would be the monkey.

While the doc was scolding them; Six, as we said before, was talking with security. The kids had, apparently, damaged one of the slots machine, raising the bail out to more than even Providence could afford.

"We have a problem," said Six as he went closer to the ceiling, stopping Holiday' speech.

"What it is?" asked Noah, panicked. "We can't leave here? Oh, no! My mom is going to kill me!"

Everyone saw in silence how the kid went to a corner, attempting to tear his hair away.

"Please, tell me we can leave here" said the monkey; his eyes wide open as the teenager was now thumb-sucking.

"We have to pay your debt and the machine Rex broke," answered Six, his voice never losing its tone.

"What!?" yelled everyone in surprise.

Noah went back to suck his thumb, this time more frantic than before. Bobo felt like he was going to faint, the only way to pay the casino such debt would be working for them; in was occasions like these when he wished to be a human instead of a talking monkey (at least humans wouldn't have to use diapers and act like babies). Holiday, though her eyes expressed serenity, her hand strangling the ceiling bars was leaving a mark on them. Rex gulped again, thinking that it could have been his neck.

"What are we gonna do now?" dared to ask Rex, covering his neck with his hands.

Holiday opened her mouth, her anger vanishing at the sight of the helpless kid. She could punish him later, but they had to get him out of jail now.

"We will find a way, Rex, don't worry."

Everyone went silent and the only noise filling the room was Noah's thumb sucking. If he kept like that the kid would end up eating his own thumb. For everyone' sake, it was better to get them out as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry people, but visit time is over" said the guard, walking towards them. "You can't see them again until you pay what they owe and if you want to see them again free you have twenty-four hours for it. Otherwise, they will be added to the casino's collection."

"What? I'm a hero, I can't stay in here!" replied Rex, his face and hands slamming the ceiling. "What if there's an emergency? What if they need me!?"

"Sorry, kid; it's the casino's policy" and with that helpful information, the security guard walked back to his office.

"Okay, that's it!" said Rex as soon as the door being closed was heard. He was about to build his Smack Hands and get himself free, but Holiday stopped him.

"Rex, you can't blow this place off! White will kill you! Casinos are well known for being protected by lawyers and many other politicians, if you value your neck and Providence you must stay in here until we find a solution!"

When Holiday used her demanding tone there was no argument that could defy her logic. Rex's eyes traveled back to the floor and he sighed in defeat, but no complain went out of his lips.

"We will come back, Rex." Promised Six before leaving the room with Holiday.

"Yeah, please be back soon..." said the kid in a low voice as he saw his friends disappear.

-o-

Now that they were back in the entertaining environment of the casino, Holiday and Six had decided to take a moment to think in a possible solution to their problem. Both were lying against one of the cream-colored walls of the room, far away from anyone's view. He was leaning with his arms closed and his eyebrows knitted in a frown; she was in a similar position, but her eyes were traveling for all over the room, taking a wild guess of what could be in everyone's mind.

"We need to get them out," stated Holiday after a few moments of silence.

"I know."

"How are we going to do that?" she exclaimed, starting to lose the calm she had earned.

"How much do you have in your bank account?" asked Six.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and Six realized the stupidity he had said. Holiday had lost all her savings after paying Dr. Moses for his fake cure. Though some time has passed from it, Six knew that it would take years, even for a doctor of her category, to save half the sum the needed to pay now.

"What about you?" asked Holiday. She had no idea of what exactly he did in the past, but she had a clue of how much could have he earned during those days.

"It's not enough."

They went back to silence and the sound of the coins falling and someone screaming of happiness was audible. Six had been thinking about it for a while, but the pragmatic doc would never approve it. However, Six couldn't think of nothing better than that. Well, he had a few others idea, but all of them involved breaking some laws and some bones. Guess he had no choice, then.

"Have you ever played cards?" asked Six, his eyes focused on the crowd instead of her.

Holiday shivered.

"You're not thinking...!?"

"It's the only way."

"Unless you know the tricks of the house, we won't get anything from here," she argued, hoping to make him desist of his idea.

Six didn't say a word, but his lips curved into a visible smirk. Know the tricks? That wasn't necessary. Six had been trained to keep himself calm, even in the most dire of situations; card players called it poker face. Though he had stopped playing, Providence soldiers had forbidden the entrance on the first years, he still knew the rules. They would get that money in no time.

Holiday, after seeing Six' smile, felt even more nervous. The last thing she wanted was Rex having to attend all those people with a stiff attire, learning the tricks of the house and becoming part of a mafia that would certainly bring him more than one problem. She had no choice but use her talent to earn the money and bail him out, even if that meant to risk herself. Holiday placed her hand in her chest, and her fingers pressed nervously a strange piece of gold metal that was hanging from her neck.

If there was no other choice, fine. She would do it for Rex.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. I will explain Holiday' story thorough the chapters. Don't worry! I had a few troubles writing this up because I only had a general idea of what I wanted, but now I should be fine... if, however, you have a crazy idea you might wanna see, tell me. I have the end planned, though; that I cannot change.**

**See ya~!**

**P.S: The panic button is for Noah, that way his thumb will live.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My God! It is so hard to write humor when you're depressed! But I will try, because I promised I would finish this story (because you said you liked it). Though I doubt you are worried about me, at least you read what I write and you tell me what you think of it and you have NO IDEA, of how much it means to me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gen Rex, Holiday and Six would have kissed for real in season 3.**

* * *

"It happened when I was young... and stupid..."

Holiday was washing her hands and face in the ladies restroom. Her nerves were killing her, and a sudden feeling of paranoia had taken the best of her. Her eyes met the mirror in front of her, and the fear made obvious in them. She was risking her career, not to mention her freedom, in being there. Should she tell Six? No! What would he say when he learned the careful and strict doctor had been a terror in the casinos in her rouge days?

Taking her purple-tinted glasses and the beret, Holiday dried her hands and rushed out of the restroom. Six said he would return quickly, giving her enough time to calm herself down before the ninja agent could tell something was going wrong with her.

"Any luck?" she asked as she saw him come back to the deserted corridor. Avoid the cameras was their best defense for the time being.

"The croupier said poker tables open at 6:30PM." Six could barely hide his disappointment and anger. How were they supposed to gather the money if the only game he was good at wouldn't open until four hours?

"What about Blackjack?" suggested Holiday, her eyes nervously lying on the blackjack table from across the room.

Six, though he knew the game, had a certain weakness in mathematics. Go to play blackjack was like a kid playing with knives, if he didn't kill himself with them he would definitely kill someone. To risk your money in a game you know you can lose is one thing, but to risk your money and your friend/partner on the same thing was a total craziness.

Holiday, interpreting his silence as a 'no', decided to take the matter in her own capable hands.

"I can play."

Just as Six- wait, what?

"Y-You can?" asked Six, his gaze turning to her. Holiday knew he was trying to figure her statement out with his ninja look, but she wouldn't allow him.

"There's a trick in blackjack, it's called card counting," explained the doc, much to Six' surprise. "It's not perfect, but it will increase our chance to win. I can play in one table, and you can play somewhere else."

Though she had said those words with the best of her intentions, Holiday had hurt the sixth most deadly man's pride, and badly. Six, feeling more than offended, only nodded; the doc thought she was better than him at cards? Impossible. Maybe she knew about maths, but Six could read people in a blink. Though he wasn't proud of who he had been in the past, he was proud of the skill he had earned during that time; and now it was time to put them in a good use.

For when Six had finished his mental speech, Holiday was already gone.

His gaze traveled all over the place, but he couldn't find her! His mind then, remembered how the doc was no longer wearing her usual bun and the lab coat, and he focused again in her search. He found her sat at the blackjack table with a smile and what looked like a martini on her hand.

What the heck was she thinking?

-o-

Feeling the comfy seat beneath her, Holiday took a deep breath to remember herself why she was in there. Her fingers were slightly trembling, and her lips were curved into a shy smile. With the martini resting on her other hand, Holiday smiled at the croupier and exchanged all her savings, five thousands dollars she had hidden in a box beneath her bed in Providence, and started playing.

"The maximum is 500$ are you in?" asked the croupier with formality.

"Give me," replied Holiday after placing five of the red tokens.

The croupier placed the cards, not without feeling a small interest in the company that was betting. She had the nervousness of an addict, but was as steady as a professional. Women playing in a casino was something odd, specially when the game was blackjack. On the other hand, everyone who felt stressed would come to Vegas to not be themselves and have some fun.

Holiday had and eight and a four; the croupier a two and, as rules dictated, the other card was upside down. It was her call.

"Hit me," she said with confidence at the time she squeezed the glass of martini.

The croupier gave her a ten and, simultaneously, revealed his hidden card to be an eight. She had lost.

"Dammit!" she said out loud, not bothering on hiding her anger. She was out of practice, after all, what was she expecting? To get 80.000$ in one blow? Right. Taking a sip of her glass, Holiday went back to stare at the cards, her defeat was still there; the croupier gave her a sympathetic smile, and thought that maybe she was a beginner... one good-looking beginner.

"It's okay," he dared to say, breaking the 'not socialize with the clients' protocol Holiday already knew. "Maybe you will be lucky next time".

Six, who was watching silently on the distance, noticed how her eyes had literally sparkled in an evil way. She was now smiling, but Six couldn't trust that smile. The doc had an ace up her sleeve; but Six couldn't tell if it was figuratively or literally speaking.

"Thank you," she said with fake cheeriness. She had found a weakness to explode in the croupier, and since the situation required it, Holiday told herself not to feel guilty for what she was going to do.

She placed another five red tokens on the table, and the croupier placed the cards on the table.

"Yes!" said Holiday as she pretended to be a rookie. She had two tens and the croupier a two and a hidden card.

"I stay" she said. Only a fool would have risked to ask for more having those cards.

The croupier revealed his hidden card, which was a two. He asked for another card: eight. Holiday won by two points.

Exaggerating her celebration a bit, Holiday took another sip of her martini. The croupier only smiled at her, proving what he had said before. Feeling the atmosphere somehow nicer, Holiday decided it was time to go serious.

"Okay, can we rise the max?"

-o-

It had been an hour or so; Holiday had risen her five grand into ten, all thanks to her math skills that seemed to have returned, and a bit of luck, of course. The croupier, though he felt slightly nervous for the money lose, was enjoying the company of the strange woman. So far they were playing nicely, to put it in a way. The table,aside of them, was empty, wich let Holiday gather some proximity to the croupier and gain his sympathy. However, before she could place her tokens, someone entering to the game table interrupted them.

"Mind if I join?"

"Yeah, su-" Holiday had turned around to greet the new player, only to notice said person no other than Agent Six! "S-sure," she finished her sentence.

Surreptitiously, Holiday took a look to the agent. There was something off in him... Right! He had loosened his green jacket, same as his tie. Though he had no drink in his hand, Holiday could tell he had drunk something. Six took five grand out of his wallet and exchanged them into tokens and, noticing how Holiday was looking at him, he took out his glasses and looked at her.

"Is there something on my face, miss?" he said with politeness.

"N-no," she replied, turning her face back to the croupier and placing her bet.

What was he trying to do!? Getting them caught!? It's not time to panic, Holiday! Right. She smiled, instead of taking a deep breath. Six was there to bet against her, so it didn't matter who won (well, except for the house). Trying to look at this as a good thing, Holiday relaxed and decided to continue the lie.

"Out of work?" she asked, her eyes focused on the cards the croupier was placing now.

"Ditched out of the house," he replied bitterly.

Holiday's eyes were wide open and she couldn't avoid but look at him. Really? he was going with that lie? Nice! Miserable people tended to bet a lot, meaning Six didn't need an excuse to bet one thousand dollars and win if he wanted. Maybe she had underestimated him...

"I'm sorry."

With the cards on the table, both participants focused on their games. Holiday had an ace and a nine, which could be read as either twenty or ten; if she picks another card, depending on the card, it would change. If she gets another as, then it's blackjack, if it's a card higher than that, then it would be the card plus ten.

"Hit me," she said, her eyes sparkling with anxiety.

The croupier served, it was a two.

Six, as it was his turn to ask, took a look at his cards. He had a jack and a queen, meaning twenty; he could risk for another, but the chances of this being an ace were dim. His second choice, given that the cards had the same value, was split, meaning he would have two sets of cards with the same value, but another card would be added to one of the two sets.

"Split," decided Six, much to Holiday's surprise.

The croupier, obeying, split the cards and gave Six a nine, leaving him with nineteen in one hand, and ten in the other.

"Your turn, miss," said the croupier, who had to place once the players were done.

"Hit me," she said again, biting her lower lips and maths didn't want to coöperate with her. Six's presence was disturbing her, but she couldn't understand why.

The croupier placed the card, it was a seven; Holiday had nineteen. To risk or not to risk? that is the question.

"Damn!" she said, resisting the urge to kick the table.

"Hit me," said Six without hesitating.

Having two hands now, Six was risking twice the money he had bet at first. The only good new in this business was that, if he won, it was two times what he bet; and he lose one hand, he would lose nothing. But if he lost both hands, it was a totally different story.

The croupier placed the cards. It was a two and a kaiser, which meant blackjack and twenty.

Six had won.

Seeing her five tokens to Six's place hurt Holiday more than she thought. How was is possible that a rookie was winning to her!? Unacceptable! She was a master in the tricks of the house, and one of the best players the casino had during her youth! Holiday, blind by the enviroment and the memories she was trying to repress, allowed her gambler pride to come back and claim what had been taken from her.

"Beginners luck," she mumbled, but Six' sharp ear heard it.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

**And I'm ending it here, folks! Now Holiday is competing against the sixth most deadly man in the world... in a blackjack game! Congrats on Neopuff, Holiday is a gambler; but her story is deeper than that. I've left some clues on this chapter, but I will explain it everything once we reach the climax of this story.**

**I must say this cheered me up a bit, but I couldn't bring myself to end it as I planned.**

**See ya~!**

**P.S: Yay~ longest chapter so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya~! I'm back! If you lynch me I will never finish the story so, please, hold back your torches! I had a crazy and depressing week, and didn't find the inspiration nor time to write this chapter. Now let's see how much I can do because I gotta go to work later... and I'm doing some Transformers stuff right now.**

**Disclaimer: You know that already, Gen Rex is not mine and sadly it will never be. But, as a fan, I have the right to dream with it and write fanfics freely... well, unless they sue me... -hides-**

* * *

"Good luck in gambling, bad luck in love"

It had been over an hour, and the money bet had rose enough for them. While Holiday thought how they had deceived the croupier and how easy it was to rise the bet, all Six could think was that he was losing by ten grand. He was hurt in his man pride, and in his skills. How was possible that Holiday, the by-the-book and stern Holiday he knew, was toying, almost flirting, and winning like a pro?

There was something hidden in all this and Six was going to find it out.

"I think it's time for me to go..." said Holiday after checking her watch. "My husband will worry if he doesn't find me at home."

Husband? Six, if he didn't know Holiday, would have believed that. As far as he remembered, Holiday was a terrible liar, her emotions never let her! But this new Holiday... this bold, cheery, flirtatious, good-looking... wait, what?

"Hey!" Holiday's voice snapped him back to reality. "One more?" she asked with a defiant smirk.

"Sure."

The croupier took the cards and set everything to arrange the bets for the last time. It was a pity, indeed; the beautiful woman, ever since the green-suited man sat on the table, only paid attention to him. His only consolation, though, was that he had been dumped, and that probably the pretty woman felt pity for him.

"Place your bets," said the croupier, keeping his emotions to himself.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" said Holiday smiling, in her eyes there was a spark that was inviting him to risk it all if he dared. Six accepted the challenge.

"How so?" he replied, rising an eyebrow.

"Winner takes everything."

Six analyzed the offer. So far the table had won 10 times, he had won 13 times and Holiday had won 17 times; the odds were against him, but so they were with getting Rex out, and after all the money that was on bet, they could be certain that they would make it. It was a risky decision, but she had challenged him; the sixth most dangerous man in the world wouldn't pass on a bet, and less against a woman.

"Deal."

Both players put the money on the table, and the croupier felt the sweat running down through his spine. It was 37000 dollars, for crying out loud! Who would risk their money on a single bet!? Well, the man was desperate, it was understandable; but the woman... maybe she was one of those wife that needed the feeling of adrenaline to know they are alive... anyways, he needed to win this bet, if not, the house would take it against him.

The cards were placed, Holiday had a nine and a ten, Six had a three and a six (leaving aside the irony, Six cursed his own luck); the house had a five and, as always, a hidden card.

Holiday, instead of celebrate for her good luck, bit her lower lip in concern. To be this close of blackjack was a good thing, but, at the same time, it was bad. If she risked to ask for another card she could lose and, given that Six, according to his own words, wasn't that good in the game, she couldn't relate too much on him this time.

"I stand" she said, decided to not risk her luck.

"Hit me," said Six without hesitation.

The croupier obeyed and the next card appeared, it was another three.

"Hit me," repeated Six, trying to not clench his fist as anxiety was running through his veins.

If he had thought for a second, he would have not risked, but the cards were set and, even if he didn't ask for another card, he would have lost anyways. The croupier obeyed and threw another card at Six, it was a ten! Six had missed Blackjack for one damn point!

Now it was the croupier versus Holiday, but Six had no doubt she would beat him. She was an intelligent woman, after all.

The croupier asked for a card, revealing the other to be a jack. Five plus jack (whose value is ten), was fifteen; but adding the asked card, the croupier had now eighteen.

Holiday had won 37000 dollars!

"Yes!" she cheered, jumping from her chair. "Well, gentlemen, it has been a pleasure!"

She grabbed the tokens from the table and left two red tokens to the croupier as a tip. She gave to Six one triumphal smile and, walking happily, left the table to probably exchange the tokens in money. Six remained in his seat, staring at the now empty table; he was astonished, speechless! He had lost against her and... well, nothing would change with getting mad at her; besides, the money was for Rex, not for him. His pride felt healed with this; maybe Holiday had played with all her might only for the kid.

"Thanks for the game," said Six before standing up and disappear in the same direction as Holiday. He would have left a tip, but Holiday had left him clean.

As he walked across the room, Six noticed the many expressions of people's faces. Some of them were loudly celebrating while others were cursing their own bad luck; there were others that only could laugh at other people's disgrace and named disgraceful guys could do nothing but look how the money they had once was taken away from them. The only thing in common they all had, was that spark of ambition that only money could produce; an ambition that Six, even in his rogue days, never had felt.

"Oh, you're here!" said Holiday as he noticed Six getting closer. They were back near the restrooms, the only place that cameras didn't cover and therefore, the only safe place to talk.

"We still need 44000 dollars," continued Holiday as she finished her counting. Six, though he could be wrong, noticed something similar to ambition in Holiday's eyes.

Six, without a word, let his back rest on the wall, and he started to think.

Where do you get 44000 dollars? The poker tables wouldn't open until two more hours and there were really few games in where they could cheat to get the money. The slot machines, though Six had a sharp eye and could definitely get more than one jackpot, they wouldn't give them enough money (if you compare it to the amount they had already gathered). The other option was the roulette, but this one was specially tricky, given that the upper hand had it the croupier and not the player.

"Let's go to the roulette," suggested Holiday, even when it didn't sound as a suggestion. "We can make another ten grand."

"What?" she asked as she noticed how Six was looking at her; he never looked directly at someone.

"Where did you learn about a casino?" he asked, demanding to know the answer.

The reaction was immediate! She turned white, and all her energy faded. She bit her lower lip and her eyes lowered to the floor; her hands and knees where suddenly shaking and she couldn't find words to even say a lie to him.

"I like to play on the computer when I'm bored..." she managed to stutter.

Six gave her a glare he never thought he would give to her; she was lying and he knew it! But the doc seemed eager on keeping the secret; and since they had more urgent business to attend, Six decided to leave it like that for now.

Besides, liked him or not, Holiday's knowledge was something good for them now. Otherwise they wouldn't stand a chance with their crazy plan.

Six and Holiday, without a word, walked towards the roulette table, where few people were gathered. With more people playing, Six could only think more money they would get; Holiday, however, was not thinking about the bets or the casino itself, seeing Six looking at her so accusingly made her feel ashamed of her recent behaviour, but she was doing it for Rex.

So he doesn't end trapped in this hole, she though.

Without they noticing it, as both were busy in their own thoughts, a camera was following every step they were giving to get closer to the game table. Inside the camera room, there was someone controlling each of their movements per the boss' request.

"Sir, we've located them," assured the security guard to the man sitting in the big red chair in the center.

"Let them have some fun for now," stated the man; his voice sounding as cold as ice but charming enough to deceive. "But don't lose them on sight."

Just on that moment, the croupier that had attended Holiday and Six showed up in the room.

"Sir! I've..." started the man talking, but the boss, with the movement of his hand, silenced him.

"Don't worry, Henry, they won't walk out with the money nor their companions. If, however, she wants to play risky, who am I to stop her?"

The personal in the room stared at him, theirs expressing the confusion they felt. The man, whose blond hair and piercing cold blue eyes were the most noticeable thing about him; was smiling darkly as he was staring at the security footage portrayed in front of him. His eyes, with malice, were embedded on the female figure walking next to the unknown green-suited man.

"Finally found you, Becky."

* * *

**Finished! This took me quite some time; now I'm helping my mom with housework, and then I'm correcting this thing before upload and go to work. I'm sorry if it looks a bit rushed, but I won't have more free time until who knows when.**

**Enjoy it, review and see you around!**

**P.S: I fixed this, but I don't know what happened and when I tried to upload it it didn't let me (since I was in a hurry I had to leave it there). Now is late night but, hey! there was nothing I could do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to upload this weeks ago; I have been through a little depression, work issues and well... some writer's block caused by a realization that I disliked, although I deserved it. Anyways, here it is, we are close to the end and I will try to not keep you waiting this long again.**

**Disclaimer****: You know I don't own Gen Rex, otherwise I would be forced to upload weekly and properly (and, as you can see, I don't do that).**

* * *

"Poker face"

While walking towards the roulette, Holiday couldn't help but remember the first time she played the infamous game. She was way younger than now (even though she was still considered as young) and the woman she was now was totally different from the girl who had entered into the casino de first time.

_Eight years ago..._

The casino's decoration was different; the style wasn't tropical but actually egyptian. Pyramids here and there, women disguised as egyptian servants, statues of cats in the center of the fountains, fake hieroglyphics on the walls; everything was set with the color black and gold and, of course, the never missing blue beetle.

Holiday, who by that time liked to go by her name, was sitting on the bar. Her hair was loosened, a small amount from each side of the front tied in the back of her head; she was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hands were covering her face the moment the bar tender placed the glass of martini in front of her and, if it weren't by the sobbing she was trying to hide, no one would have noticed the sadness she carried.

"God," she whispered, taking the glass and drinking it in one shot. "What I'm going to do now?"

College year had ended and Rebecca has succeeded as the most talented student of the year, her pride made her dream high, but everything went down when her parents told her they wouldn't be able to pay her next year due to economical problems.

Now she wished to be dead.

Asking for a re-fill, her eyes stared at the liquid that was being poured in her glass. The alcohol was starting to make its effect, and for a moment she wished she could drink forever; but that would not bring a solution. She took the glass, but didn't dare to drink it; she was going to find a way to pay the next year, she was smart and young, she would find a job during summer and sign a contract for the next year if she couldn't afford anything.

Unless, of course, she could get an easier way.

Rebecca, with hidden anxiety as she realized where she was, took a look at her surroundings. Assault a bank would probably bring more money but it would bring her more problems as well. She wasn't a gambler, no. But that was only because she had never played before. Seeing the cheery faces of those that won and the hearing the curses of those that lost were enough to convince her of giving a try to one of the games.

"Just one," she muttered with renewed hope before drink the rest of the liquid.

Now in the present, Rebecca received one of the glasses of martini that were being offered and drunk it in one shot. She felt nervous again, just like the first time she had played. Six noticed this, and the anger he felt against her vanished when she noticed her arms tremble. She entangled her arm with his and faked a smile. Six was about to ask something, but they were now in front of the croupier and the other visitors. They had to play a facade again.

"Welcome," said the croupier to the new-coming couple.

Holiday smiled to the croupier, bringing all her charm to her lips. If they played good this could be their last game to bail Rex out of jail.

"Hi~!" purred Holiday, cheerily.

The other couple stared at them and smiled; judging by the man's hawaiian shirt and the woman's white dress Holiday guessed they were tourists searching for some adrenaline. They had come to the right place, indeed; the roulette was unpredictable and Holiday was ready to play ruthless. She gave a small glare at Six, who was using his stoic real self as a facade; Holiday thought things couldn't be more perfect, having a calm person to contrast her gambling personality was the perfect cover.

"Place your bets!" said the croupier to both couples. Holiday noticed how the smile of the croupier hid something; she would have to be careful.

The woman whispered something to her husband's ear and both giggled. The man placed one red token in the red square with the number 21 on it. Holiday resisted the urge to smile like the Cheshire cat, rule number one in the roulette: never gamble in specific.

Holiday gave a pleading look to Six, who, though he looked calm, was confused by her action. It took a few seconds for him to understand from her smiling lips and sparkling eyes that she wanted him to do the first bet.

"200 dollars on black square."

The couple were surprised by this, and took it as a personal challenge. The croupier only nodded in silence and placed the tokens on the square. He took the little white ball and Holiday had two seconds to look at the movement in the croupier's hand before he threw the ball on the roulette. The sound of the little ball, running through the gaps brought memories to Holiday.

_Back into the past..._

"Three in a row! I'm a pro at this!" exclaimed a rather cheery Holiday. She jumped from her seat, celebrating. She had won 1,500 dollars and only by using statistic system! If she kept playing she could easily get the money to pay the next year and, probably, her entire career!

"Place your bets, miss!" said the croupier, sharing her happiness.

"500 dollars to the red square!" she yelled with decision.

The roulette started to spin and the sound of the ball running through the gaps silenced the voices of the people near the game. Holiday was confident that she would win this time, just like the other three times! Everyone would bet on a specific number or column but the real trick was in betting to only those squares that would split the chances in half; black or red, even or odd, it was how the game was supposed to work.

The ball started to slow down, and everyone grew anxious. Holiday almost jumped from her seat again, only to check where the ball has fallen. The croupier moved a hand and stopped the crew that had gathered from getting closer; he took the ball and announced, his voice echoing deeply in Holiday's mind.

"Ten, black, even!"

Her body dropped almost dead on the chair.

_Back into the present..._

"Ten, black, even!" yelled the croupier, much the young couple's disgrace.

Holiday was back from her trance and, just like in her memories, the smile she had once was gone now. She was holding Six's arm tightly, her nails almost piercing his flesh from anxiety. Her body was slightly trembling, her blood was boiling cold from fear. Six instinctively placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him; Holiday was acting weird and Six was staring to be concerned. Probably under normal circumstances he would have asked, or simply confront her; but the situation was more complicated and Six was starting to have an idea of what was wrong with Holiday.

Holiday took a moment to regain her temple. She had to do the next bet and play as ruthlessly as she intended the moment she reached the table. Returning to her facade, she smiled and took five red tokens.

"My turn," she added flirtatiously. Six smiled at her, but Holiday knew Six long enough to tell he was also playing his character. He was probably angry at her for her odd behaviour, but she couldn't tell him the reason behind it.

"Five hundred dollars to the red square," she stated, placing the red tokens herself.

Her spine gave her a chill, it was the same bet that started her doom. She smiled to dissipate the bad thoughts, but her eyebrows were still knitted together. Her hands started to shake, and she had to hide one in her pocket and take another glass of martini with the other. Her actions passed unnoticed by the rest, but not for the camera that was focusing on her.

"Why aren't we arresting her?" asked a brunette man, pinching the glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"If she realizes we have detected her," started to talk the blond man, "she will escape."

He stood up from his chair and went next to the technician. The young man moved aside and the man took control of the camera. He focused the lens close to her chest, where a small piece protruded from her red shirt.

"She must have brought it as a last resort, she knows I want that piece back," he was talking more to himself than to his employees, but everyone nodded in agreement as his statement.

"Prepare to open the poker tables in one hour" he ordered. "Place my name on the list."

The brunette man stared at him in disbelief, but didn't protest against the boss' orders. He had joined the team about four years now; the only thing he had learned about the woman was that there was a picture hanging from the wall of the boss' office. She was next to one of the most dangerous scammers of the state, who had recently been caught by the casino and put into jail for good.

"The boss will enjoy her fall..." muttered the brunette man before going back to his vigilance duty.

It took her a while but, eventually, Holiday managed to soothe her nerves and the real game started. Thanks to Six's calmness, Holiday managed to deceive the croupier and, in less than an hour, had won the ten grand she had predicted she would win. Although both were happy for their victory (you don't leave a couple white clean everyday), they knew they would hardly win anything else; the croupier was getting suspicious and, much to Six's surprise, Holiday was showing a few signs of losing her selfcontrol.

"The poker tables are open, let's go" muttered Six to Holiday's ear.

Holiday had been too busy counting the tokens to notice how, far to her left, the workers had placed the list of the honorary guests that would be playing tonight. Unlike the other games, poker was considered almost an sport for those that would take it seriously. It was an art and a challenge that mixed the ability to hide your emotions and show your intelligence; Holiday had learned to love the game because, her own weakness, had become her strength.

"Let's go," she replied before leave a tip to the croupier and abandon the table in company of Six.

Maybe if she had paid more attention, she would have noticed the cold glare the croupier gave her before she left; however, while Holiday could only think of gambling more and more, Six was well aware of his surroundings. The look the man gave her expressed something that Six didn't like at all.

This man has seen Holiday before, Six thought.

Holiday decided this time they would play as separate persons, totally unaware of the existence of each other. A couple that played poker was unusual, mostly because there would never be real trust between them; Six accepted the offer, though not without wondering how did she knew that. However, soon the nightmare would end; and Holiday will have a lot to explain to him back at Providence.

"Name?" asked the girl that was attending Holiday.

"Rebecca Holiday," said the doctor, forgetting to cover up his real identity.

She had forgotten about that and pretty much about everything else. Six was her only ground wire and since he was being attended at the opposite side of small room she had no one to stop her. She was no longer Rebecca Holiday, chief scientist of Providence; she was no longer the stern and caring motherly figure Rex knew, let alone the shy but altogether expressive woman Six knew. She was now Becky, the reckless girl that eight years ago got herself stuck in a casino for gambling.

With Becky signing in and the unknown man far from her, the man of the cold blue eyes couldn't stop himself from smiling darkly. His prey had been served in a silver platter and this time, she wouldn't escape.

"No, you won't," he muttered to himself.

He left his office and walked down the stairs, ready to take his position in the last table. She would manage to get to him, she was the best poker player he had ever seen; after him, of course. While Becky could fool everyone with her smiles and her sharp mind, he had always been able to see though those emerald eyes.

Her fate was sealed.

* * *

**And finally done! Two more chapters before the end! I must say I skipped a part I wanted to write so badly on the past, mostly because now I can't bring myself to do it. Anyways, I thank you for your waiting and for that special last review I got :) you inspired to finish this and I DEEPLY apologize if it's not what you were expecting, it's not what I was expecting either ):**

**Next chapter will contain the full story of Holiday and this guy (whose name I haven't think about yet), and then we will have the end (at last).**

**God bless you and see ya~!**


End file.
